


Alone in the Dojo

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cock Tease, Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Homoeroticism, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Superheroes, Training, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Johnny Storm cleverly employs martial arts and sex in order to teach Reed Richards what it means to be a man.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alone in the Dojo

Reed Richards really couldn't complain about Japanese Jiu-Jitsu. It was good exercise, and it was a useful skill. Not to mention rolling around on the mat with fit and attractive guys was a natural benefit. In spite of his best attempts to be respectful, tough and professional in his training- he couldn't help but feel an erotic tension during the sweaty, grappling battle for dominance that occurred during sparring. Between watching the other guys and participating himself, he'd find it difficult to maintain normal composure until he left the Dojo.

He arrived at the Dojo a bit early, and nodded to the instructors as he walked past to the Men's dressing room. Reed put on his Gi and his new yellow belt, admiring himself in the mirror. Reed had cut his brunette hair to shoulder length the day before- quietly he told himself- although in reality the now ex-girlfriend always preferred it long, so he chose to remove that. He was never particularly strong, but his shapely body and lanky legs made up for it. Reed stood confidently, feeling sexy, and maybe a little flirtatious with his package from the sweaty grey t-shirt hinting at the neckline of the gi. He was happy with the tough and licentious version staring back at him. Reed smiled back at his reflection, and felt an excitement rushing to his center, knowing he'd really enjoy his sparring today, even if his arousal would be a secret.

As Reed left the Men's dressing room Johnny Storm stopped him; which although not an abnormal occurrence, left him with a heavy feeling in his cock. Johnny was amazingly tall, standing at about 6'0", but was the embodiment of human physical perfection. With muscles clearly defined, he'd make a great model for an Art class. Out of his gi, one could see a bit of the tattoo over his heart reading "Godly", which would most assuredly, like every class, would come open to reveal the details of his tattoo, and statuesque build.

Although Reed and Johnny had established a close friendship since defeating Doom, their attraction to each other hadn't gone unnoticed. When they were near each other, a magnetic force seemed to draw them together. They never stayed close too long, both driven by heat in their sexuality. Their young curious bodies ached when they saw each other, wanting to touch and feel and know the other, but for matter of decorum, resisted.

The resistance however, only gave weight to the desire. Reed felt an intense relief today, knowing that he might act on it, but yet with a sudden thought, that maybe that magnetism was only one sided, he always willed himself he should play it cool. Perhaps only Reed wanted him, and pursuing a sexual union would end in deepening embarrassment.

Johnny smiled and gave him a playful punch in the arm, saying "Hey Reed, how are you?" Johnny always felt a tinge of joy calling the young genius by his name, nicknaming him Double R shortly after they met months before, never failing to make him blush. Reed smiled shyly back at him, and caught himself as his gaze wandered downwards admiring his gorgeous dark body, but stopping suddenly at his bright yellow belt. Reed exclaimed his excitement towards that, as Johnny couldn't afford it the weeks before, but it was more deserved than his was. While they were both beginners, Johnny was far more talented and able at sparring than Reed was. Johnny smiled, pleased that he noticed, but then looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Something's different about you, dude." he stated.

"Yeah, I got a haircut", Reed let his hair grow out a bit to show some length, but Johnny was clearly not satisfied by his answer.

"No, I noticed, but that's not what I meant, Double RR, you know what I mean."

Reed shared his break up, and the relief that he felt.

"Hey, I'm glad to hear that", Johnny told him, patting Reed on the left shoulder, his warm fingers brushing the young white man's neck. His touch lingered, and the feeling of sexual tension rose. The Human Torch looked at him hungrily, and smirked before looking away.

The sharp-minded youth aka Mr. Fantastic tensed up a little, and Johnny put his hand on his right shoulder, saying "Relax, man. Just relax." Reed always seemed to tense up around the handsome muscular guy, unable to handle his attraction, and Johnny always noticed. Reed felt his manhood flush with wetness, and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want Johnny to smell his arousal so soon.

Reed didn't respond he just looked nervously at the blue mat. Although looking forward to the athletic distraction, Johnny's presence reminded him of his previous athletic inadequacies, and how much he really needed to improve. Especially when the Fantastic 4 would be in the thick of combat.

"You still have trouble escaping the mount." Johnny asked, although, came out much more like a statement of a fact of which he was well aware.

"Yeah, I always do. I don't know, I guess my technique is really off." Reed looked down, embarrassed by his athletic inferiority.

"Well spar with me today dude," Johnny offered, "I'll help you out."

"Yeah right" Reed snickered. "Sparring with you would be 100% suicide for me. I don't have any chance at a submission with you."

Johnny winked, "Maybe not, but I'll get to submit you, Double RR."

Reed's eyes widened when he looked at Johnny. He had no idea how to respond. Reed was filled with nervousness and excitement. But Johnny's goal to submit him made the brainy youth feel eager to gain his submission under Reed, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

During training, Johnny and Reed made eye contact frequently across the Dojo. The dark brown-skinned wonder would wink at him and Reed would sigh, his distraction allowing his partner to take him down without much effort.

When the time came to spar, the intensity increased. Johnny and Reed struggled to find dominance over the other. Johnny would grip Reed's hip and his waist and pull the nerd closer to him. Johnny moaned roughly in his left ear, before tossing him to the ground, causing Reed to gasp in shock, before pulling him down with the team leader.

In spite of Reed's attempt to get the mount first, Johnny was faster and stronger, and took the mount. Reed groaned in frustration, desperate to prove his resilience and superiority.

As he sat in the mount, Johnny lingered. He stared down at the lanky guy, admiring him. Reed was breathing deeply, and his gi had already come loose, revealing a black sports shirt, and healthy chest. He sought to submit Reed but, instead of the quick urgency that one normally used, he slid his huge right hand down Reed's left arm to his wrist pinning to the ground, pulling his shoulder back, and pressing his chest to Reed's. Johnny breathed deeply into his right ear, attempting to prove his strength to the science addict.

Reed attempted to suppress a moan, in response to his closeness and the enrapturing power which was was overwhelming, but when he heard Reed's suppressed groan, the tongue-tied guy felt Johnny's grip against his arm loosen, he didn't want to go too far in class, in front of everyone. Reed smiled, and felt his cock throb in excitement, just briefly. He realized that he'd an opportunity, and lifting his hips against Johnny's groin, Reed flipped him to the reverse mount. The Human Torch was shocked, it was unexpected for him, he anticipated his friend's quick submission. Reed quickly readjusted and took the mount and placed his hands on Johnny's muscular chest. Reed smiled slyly at him. His brown eyes revealing need and desire.

The two stayed there for a moment, Johnny looking at him in surprise. His hands traveled to Reed's hips, fingertips barely touching the side of his pert ass, as pulled the shorter guy closer to him, and stayed there for a moment, and bit his lip.

Reed sat deeply, pressing his crotch against Johnny's rising organ. He could feel Reed's wetness through his pants as he roughly rubbed himself against the jock, pleasing his own cock against his member. Johnny looked at him, unable to move in shock. While focused on Reed grinding against him, he slowly moved his wrists to either side of Johnny's neck, curling his wrists in, slowly depriving him of oxygen.

Johnny tapped.

Reed smiled and removed himself slowly from him and slid back on his knees.

"I guess I just needed the right motivation, Johnny" he smirked at him.

"I can't believe you did that to me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I'll show you what I enjoy," Johnny said aggressively, before grabbing the waist of Reed's pants and taking the mount.

Johnny growled at him as he dragged his hands to Reed's chest, roughly pulling at his nipples. Reed moaned and thrust his hips upward, his pubic bone pressing roughly against his teammate's groin.

Reed wiggled out of Johnny's mount on top of him, and wrapped his legs around that bewitching waist, pulling him closely, quickly, and roughly to feel his hardness against his amorous sex. Johnny put his hands on either side of Reed's head and leaned into his left ear, growling:

"I can fucking smell you, man. I can smell your need Reed. It's cool, calm down."

Reed squealed and gently bit his right ear, feeling his manhood grow longer and harder in response.

"I can feel yours too, Johnny."

Reed pushed him back, his fingernails clawing at his chest, and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Calm down..." Reed challenged.

Johnny responded by roughly pressing his lips to Reed's, using his tongue to open the surprised youth's mouth, exploring him, hinting to Reed what he could and would do to his junction in his crotch.

Dizzied by his persistent need and feeling the aching emptiness in his core, Reed missed that the instructors had interrupted them. Michael explained that they hadn't resolved their sparring and to be allowed to finish. The instructors didn't want to come close to them to pull them apart, so making a disgusted face, they were told to clean up before they left for the day, as they left the Dojo and shut the door. While an instructor or two may have remained in the office to work, or to watch, the two were so wrapped up in their need, they went unnoticed.

Johnny removed his belt and jacket, revealing his toned warrior-fit body, to which Reed responded by dragging his nails down that hero-worthy chest and abs to the waistline of his pants.

He moaned as he pulled Reed on top of him and frantically untied his belt and pushed the braniac's jacket off of him. Reed's nipples were hard, showing through the fabric of the sports shirt, and Johnny urgently pulled it off him, unable to contain himself and his need. His upper body exposed, and his need growing Reed pushed down to his right ear again, and moaned, then biting his neck.

At the bite Johnny pressed his hardness against Reed's crotch and breathlessly cried out: "Fuck...please."

"Please what?"

"Please, Reed, I need you dammit."

Reed quickly pulled off his pants, releasing his well endowed blade. His circumcised cock sprang free, revealing a well-groomed and smooth scrotum.

Reed let his fingers graze up Johnny's muscular thighs to his clearly defined balls and grazed them with his nails. Johnny moaned and thrust upward, attempting to feel his hand on his sack, but he pulled his hand away teasing Johnny.

Johnny pushed him back onto the mat and pulled Reed's pants off of him, revealing his blue and crotch-soaked briefs.

"You're wet for me Reed. You've made me hard in front of everyone, all the while soaking your briefs, like a fucking dirty horn-dog."

"You're the one crazy to taste it", Reed responded.

"What if I don't"? Johnny responded, pressing a finger against his friend's erect cock.

Reed shuddered at the sudden pressure that he'd been craving and pulled his briefs down, revealing his hole that hadn't been touched in weeks, dark hair growing back on his labia. He shrugged at Johnny's shock, "its been a while," he said nonchalantly, "but you get to correct it now," pushing the black youth's head down between his legs, the smell of his cum causing the Human Torch to crave and satisfy his hunger without stopping.

He gently licked Reed's rose-bud, and at the taste of him and the sound of his writhing breathy pleasure, Johnny sucked it eagerly. The dominant youth moaned against his throbbing cock. Reed rubbed his penis against Johnny's face, moaning with increasing frequency.

"Fuck!" he cried out.

"Fuck yes. Suck my cock Johnny!" he cried getting louder and louder as Reed's pleasure bore down on him. "Oh. Fuck it feels so good!"

"I want you to cum Reed." He said looking up at his friend, circling Reed's cock with his thumb and gently pressing into his folds with his first and second fingers.

"I want to feel you cum for me babe."

"Please don't stop Johnny."

"I won't, but I need your cum dude. I need to feel you cum for me, because of me. Please Reed."

The brunette's moans intensified to screams. Reed's aching need exiting his body through his ass and his throat.

"Please, Reed. Cum. Cum for me now!"

Reed's knees began to close over hand as he approached his climax. Johnny growled and pushed his thighs apart with his knees as Reed watched his dick climax and milk Johnny's hand, his cock head shuddering under the pressure of Johnny's thumb.

Johnny released his grip on Reed's ass and leaned in to kiss him again. His hands reached up to Reed's sweaty face, and his member pressing against the entrance of the genius butt. All at once, Reed thrust upwards, impaling himself on this shaft.

He gasped in surprise, with his fingers intertwined the wavy brown hair, pulling and his pushed himself in deeper.

"Oh Jesus- fuck you're so tight!" he gasped.

Reed shrieked, instantly tightening against the immense length that pushed inside him, desperate for more.

Johnny pulled Reed up and closer to him by that cute head of hair, and gripped on to Reed's left shoulder with his teeth, his other hand grabbing that delicious ass, as he thrust himself inside the white boy with increasing speed.

"Fuck, Reed you're so awesome. You feel better than a pussy!" Johnny exclaimed pausing between words, as he thrust himself as deep as he could, his balls slapping unceremoniously against Reed.

Reed threw his head back in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of Johnny's member filling his former virgin cave.

"Do you love it?" he grunted into Reed's ear, begging for an affirmation of his honest enjoyment.

"Yeah. Ah yeah, you feel so. So- fucking- sweet" Reed stuttered out, pushing back against his thrusts, trying to meet him even closer.

"I can't believe you're letting me fuck you here. I can't believe your so fucking good!" Johnny moaned to him. "I need more. I don't wanna stop!" he cried out.

He grabbed Reed's hips and thrust his back on the mat, pulling his cock out of the panting nerd, as Reed cried out in protest. Johnny pulled his legs around Reed's neck and stood above him, navigating his dick to Reed's hole once again, teasing his penis with the head of his own meat.

With one hand he grabbed his cock and slapped it against Reed's hole, "Please," he begged him. "Please let me fuck you like this."

Reed looked confused at first, only to realize that he started the fucking to begin with. He nodded, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" he responded to Johnny, screaming as he eagerly plunged into that encompassing hole. Grabbing Reed's hips he fucked him with the desperation one would expect of a man long teased.

"I've wanted to fuck you like this since we kicked Doom's ass Reed," Johnny gasped out as he quickly thrust himself in and out of his friend. "I've never needed anyone so bad. You're better than I thought. I can't stop myself anymore."

Reed couldn't speak anymore; he was beyond words. He moaned and tears welled up in his eyes from the storm of pleasure. Without warning he came on Johnny's torso as he fucked him, gripping on to mat, taking his pleasure and satisfaction from his work on Reed's ass.

"Ugh" he moaned, his mouth dropped open. He watched as Reed closed his eyes and looked to the side, screaming and moaning in her pleasure, using his work to give him pleasure.

As Reed's climax subsided, Johnny felt his coming to him like a wave.

"I can't stop, Reed. I've gotta...I've gotta..."

"Go on then, cum for me. Give me that cum you've been wanting to give me. Give it to me!"

As Johnny's climax approached he pulled out suddenly, unsure of what to do and what was appropriate. As he did he began to cum on the mat, degrading the area they used to spar and now to fuck the shit out of one another. Reed grabbed his cock to milk out the last of him cum, as he screamed in pleasure and surprise.

Johnny rolled over next to him and sucked on Reed's right nipple, and gently rolled the nub on the left between his fingers. Reed sighed in pleasure and settled into the mat.

"Hey Reed..."

"Hm yeah?"

"I don't know that we all were alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the 2015 reboot of "Fantastic Four" nor the original Stan Lee comics and characters. I sort of developed crushes on Miles Teller and Michael B. Jordan after seeing the movie and thought they looked wonderful together. This is my second story based off it pairing them together and hope you enjoy it. Do leave feedback after you've read it and thanks!


End file.
